¿Complicado? Más bien no
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: O por qué Nagato en realidad no le permite zarpar a Yamato y unirse a sus compañeras Fleet Girls en el campo de batalla y por qué a Nagato le quitan su elección, porque ella merece ir a por lo que su corazón en verdad desea. One-shot de NagatoxYamato para mi buen amigo TitantheTys. Lean y disfruten. :3


**¿Complicado? Más bien no**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

El sol daba indicios de que su turno ya se terminaba por el día. El ocaso llegaría y después, la luna reemplazaría al sol en el cielo.

La Secretary Ship Nagato suspiró ligeramente al posar su mentón sobre sus dedos juntos. Sentada en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana y más allá con melancolía, mirando las aguas cristalinas y tranquilas del océano.

-¿Sabes, Nagato-nee? – Vino la voz a su lado, donde ella siempre estaba.

-¿…Mutsu?

-Eres terrible para esconder tus sentimientos.

-…es complicado.

-No, Nagato-nee. No lo es. Sé por qué insistes en mantener en tierra firme a Yamato. – La compañera Secretary Ship de Nagato, Mutsu, lucía despreocupada al avanzar y apoyarse en la ventana para así mirar el océano, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no se le puede permitir zarpar porque ella requiere demasiados suministros y- incluso a medida que hablaba, Nagato no viró la mirada del océano, más sin embargo no pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia abajo.

-Y lo mismo va para Akagi-san.

-Pero ella es un portaaviones y-

-Nagato-nee.

Los hermosos ojos granate de Nagato se tornaron suaves en su mirada.

-…demonios, Mutsu.

-Mantienes a Yamato aquí, en tierra firme, lo más lejos posible del peligro porque así deseas protegerla. Nagato-nee, _sabes_ que te puedo leer como a un libro abierto. – Mutsu continúo, una gentil sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Es complicado, Mutsu. Sabes que yo…

-Sí. Sé lo que sientes por ella…y también sé lo que sientes por mí. Y también sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti. – La Fleet Girl con cabello tostado miraba a Nagato por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mutsu…maldita sea. Yo…yo no…- La Fleet Girl de cabello negro-azabache bajó los brazos y se agarró las manos con fuerza.

-No quieres ser egoísta. Lo sé. Pero ten en mente…que ser egoísta es un privilegio, no un derecho. Es por eso que…si hay alguien con el privilegio _y_ el derecho de ser egoísta…eres tú, Nagato-nee. Sabes bien que, para mí, basta y sobra estar a tu lado por todo el tiempo que me lo permitas. Y es por eso que me despojaré de mi privilegio y derecho de ser egoísta…para dártelas a ti, Nagato-nee. – La sonrisa de Mutsu permaneció en su rostro cuando Nagato finalmente se rompió, en cierta forma, dándole a Mutsu una mirada llena de incredulidad.

-Mutsu, ¿qu-qué? ¡Pero si…!

-De todas nosotras, mereces esto, Nagato-nee. Te mereces ser egoísta, te mereces poder ir a por lo que desea tu corazón…y lo que el corazón de Yamato también desea.

-¡Pero si yo **puedo** decidir, Mutsu! ¡Yo puedo-! – El hermoso cabello de Nagato ondeó al perder ella un poco más la calma, cuya evidencia fue la forma en la que se levantó de golpe de su silla.

-No, no puedes. Sé que no puedes. _Tú_ sabes que no puedes decidirte, Nagato-nee. Es exactamente por eso que utilizaré mi derecho de ser egoísta para hacerte las cosas simples, Nagato-nee. _No te dejaré_ tomar una decisión. – Mutsu siguió sonriendo incluso a medida que se acercaba a la Secretary Ship para gentilmente tomar sus manos, ayudándola así a relajarse y soltar los dedos.

-…Mutsu…eres **demasiado** generosa para tu propio bien. Demonios…- Sus ojos granate cerrados, Nagato apretó los dientes.

-Entonces…si quieres, puedes besarme para reconfortar mi dolido y solitario corazón. Sabes que te dejaré hacer eso, al menos~ - Y allí estaba, ese tono juguetón que Nagato tanto adoraba.

-…no es divertido, Mutsu.

-Lo sé. En todo caso…ve, Nagato-nee. Sabes que Yamato te dará todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella te esperará todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero…hmmm…¿cómo diría Akatsuki-chan…? Es grosero hacer esperar a una dama, ¿hm~? – Mutsu le dio a Nagato una gentil palmadita en su suave mejilla antes de dar un paso atrás, dejando las puntas de sus dedos posadas allí por tan sólo un momento más.

Nagato suspiró.

-Mutsu…gracias. No sé cómo, pero cuando esto se acabe, te recompensaré.

-Hm, bueno, pues espero ese día con ansías~

Entonces, Nagato le dio una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa a Mutsu y se dirigió a la puerta, llena de determinación para ir a ver a Yamato y ponerle fin a este juego que parecían haber estado jugando por tanto tiempo…sin embargo, su obstáculo final tomó la forma de Mutsu gentilmente rodeando a Nagato por la cintura a medida que la Secretary Ship de cabello tostado abrazaba a Nagato por detrás.

-Sólo por si acaso, si una de nosotras no lo logra, no llega a ver el fin de esta guerra…te amo, Nagato-nee.

-…Yo también te quiero, Mutsu.

Entonces, el abrazo se disolvió y Mutsu le dio un gentil pero alentador empujón a Nagato. La mujer de cabello largo no miró para atrás cuando abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-o-

La preciosa Fleet Girl Yamato estaba afuera, de pie, contemplando las estrellas a medida que la luna se apoderó del cielo nocturno. De pie en la arena fina y blanca de la playa con toda la gracia y postura por la que todas sus camaradas Fleet Girls tanto la admiraban. Ella no necesitó voltearse al oír las pisadas en la arena cuando su nueva compañera se acercó y luego, le rodeo la cintura firmemente con sus brazos y así sintió el aliento tibio de su amada acariciarle el oído.

-Buenas noches, Nagato-san. ¿Cómo está? – La mujer de cabello púrpura habló con humor mezclado con afecto. La Secretary Ship suspiró y luego, le acarició la nuca a Yamato con su nariz y después plantó un suave beso en su cabello.

-Me quitaron mi decisión. – Nagato habló con calma, pero sin duda había un tono de agridulce alivio en su voz. Yamato la conocía y amaba el tiempo suficiente para lograr oír ese tono. De hecho, se enorgullecía de esa habilidad. Yamato se posó con gusto en el abrazo de Nagato, permitiéndole a su amada darle un pequeño apretón y halarla gentilmente hacia su tibio y suave pecho.

Y así, ellas estaban abrazadas espalda-a-frente en la playa, mirando a las estrellas y la luna en lo alto. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Por demasiado tiempo, Yamato y Nagato habían estado alejadas. Tuvieron que poner en pausa su dulce y creciente amor por demasiado tiempo.

-Sé que no te puedo retener para siempre, Yamato. Pero, tan sólo…saber que podrías estar en peligro, la idea del peor escenario…quiero protegerte Yamato. En verdad te quiero proteger…- la Fleet Girl de cabello negro habló, su voz profunda llena de emoción que no sabía exactamente cómo expresar, más su voz era relajante y calmante, dejando en paz a la doncella en sus brazos. Yamato se giró para estar de lado en el abrazo de su amada, posando una mano sobre su suave y ruborizada mejilla y de ahí acercare para darle un beso en su otra mejilla.

Después, Yamato posó los labios sobre los de Nagato en un beso largo y profundo.

Las dos bellísimas mujeres suspiraron con disfrute y alivio al compartir ese beso, lo extrañaban tanto. Extrañaban sus labios, su calidez, el amor de la otra por tanto tiempo…pero este beso que ahora compartieron las revitalizaba, volvía a encender esa llama con increíble velocidad.

-Sé que deseas protegerme… ¿pero quién dice que no nos podemos proteger una a la otra? Permíteme protegerte, Nagato-san. – Yamato le habló con nada más que dulzura al romper el beso, pero aun así sus labios se rozaban de manera tentadora con cada palabra que la de cabello púrpura decía. Ella se volteó completamente en los brazos de Nagato para poder devolver el abrazo y posar su cabeza en el hombro de Nagato. –Cuando las cosas se pongan mal, cuando estemos inmersas en la batalla…nos protegeremos la una a la otra. ¿Está bien, Nagato-san? Por ahora…sólo…abrázame. Déjame recordar lo mucho que nos amamos.

La respuesta que Yamato necesitaba era nada más y nada menos que Nagato abrazándola con seguridad y amor.

 _FIN_

 _ **Le dedico esta traducción a mi buen amigo TitantheTys. ¿Sabían? Se suponía que**_ **esta** _ **sería la "versión original" de esta historia, escrita en la presencia de TitantheTys, pero…pues, como que decidí escribirla en inglés. XD**_

 _ **En todo caso, amigo mío, esta historia…o, pues, traducción, es para ti. :3**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
